


Arson Not Included (2.0)

by Skelele_Eleleksreboot



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Arson, Coffeeshop AU, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Plot-centric, Slow Burn, Someone will die, eventual hurt/comfort, more tags will be added, mostly just at the end, no smut probably, some graphic scenes, sorry bout that, superhero au, they are all dumbasses, two AU’s in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelele_Eleleksreboot/pseuds/Skelele_Eleleksreboot
Summary: A superhero AU where Komaeda (the villain) and Hajime (the hero) meet in their other lives- and much to their surprise, a new villain is revealed?? The villain which seals their fate together as they fight against a much greater despair- someone who should’ve stayed in the past.(If you’ve seen this before, it’s because I lost my other account and have to repost it on this)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Strontium Chloride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skelele_Eleleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelele_Eleleks/gifts).



> If you’ve seen this fic before it’s because it’s from an account I forgot the password of 🤧 so this is the reboot of the account, and a fresh new start with a much better way of doing things. Same chapters as before, I’ll update the rest tomorrow. 1-6 are currently done but editing is still in progress

Ko was at it again. Just when Hajime FINALLY thought this insufferable dumbass was out of energy- he rolls his luck again. Which was turning about to be quite good today- unfortunately for Hajime.  
“Give up already Ko! This is the third fucking time today and while I’m sure you’d love to see ‘hope prosper in the midst of despair’ I can’t let you harm this city.” Hajime announced stubbornly, more mildly pissed than angry.  
While Ko had definitely posed a threat to the city, this fighting was like a common occasion. Ko would blow something up. Hajime would stop him and eventually try to catch him before SOMEHOW his luck did let him slip away. These antics were almost comical to the people of this city, even if Ko seemed to destroy property on a near daily basis.  


Ko could be seen at the moment, running with a huge grin on his half covered face. Sometimes Hajime swore that Ko only did this to mess with him, even though he certainly loved spouting his motives at every turn. His whole outfit was flashy- a leather jacket with mismatched buttons and a green and red sweater underneath. He also wore a chain around his neck and a dark mask similar to a masquerade mask spread across his face. No doubt a way to be as dramatic as possible while also keeping his identity secret. His biggest defining factor was the mass of hair around his head- curly and white and flowy. 

The police never acknowledged vigilante activity, so even with this distinct factor Hajime was never able to find him except during his arsonistic stunts.  
“Now c’mon, Haji, why have such a frown? I wish you’d understand that these buildings have such a sense of hopelessness I can’t stop myself from getting rid of the treacherous sight. Surely you despise the rot of this city as much as I.” Ko still holding an inhumanly happy smile as he stopped to face his opponent, completely collected. 

They’d gone around this block before so many times, it was like a daily routine with a familiar acquaintance. This meeting was doubly as dangerous though, especially with Ko’s unpredictable nature.

Hajime grumbled, particularly unhappy at the moment because he couldn’t get his coffee before Ko decided to blow up the whole town again. He knew exactly what was coming, as he heard the familiar trill of a lottery machine. Ko’s specialty- a luck based power that could seriously become the death of him. Depending on the day, Ko could use super speed or agility. Or, on a good day, he could use the elements against Hajime which were particularly troublesome. And it seemed that would be one of those days as Ko shot a stream of fire out of his palm, chuckling in glee at his luck. 

Hajime, who only had the ability of super strength and speed was left feeling a bit like a toasted marshmallow. However, Ko was setting up his next mission as he jumped on the roof of an old building and threw something into it through the window. Hajime could only blanch in terror as he knew exactly what Ko was about to do again. Ko blasted fire into the window he had shattered before leaping again, clearly with the intent to get away. A split second of time made Hajime think he should chase after Ko, but all of that was deafened by the sound of yet another explosion. He was seriously outmatched. 

Ko snuck out of sight at the sign of smoke, eyes full of amusement. Hopefully dear Haji wouldn’t be too discouraged. Destroying a city was no fun without a competitive hope to fare against.


	2. Strontium Nitrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settings are put in place as you learn about their lives outside of fighting. Of course, no Komahina fic is complete without Komaeda’s point of view 😌

####  Hajime’s POV 

Hajime had ash spread all over his clothes from that explosion, his ears still ringing. He seriously needed a partner or something- dealing with Ko was getting increasingly hard. Ever since Ko first arrived at this town, they had danced around eachother in fights. 

Nowadays, Ko and Hajime sparred left and right trying to get the edge on one another. And while it was infuriating, Ko’s meddling within the city had improved Hajime’s abilities tremendously without actually hurting civilians. Hajime still didn’t understand Ko’s motives beyond ‘the building’s hopelessness makes me want to commit arson’ but they’d been fighting for such a long time he could almost say he knew Ko better than most.

_Not that it mattered or anything._

Hajime changed out of his hero clothing and took off his mask in a bathroom nearby after finding his backpack tucked close to where he began his fight. His hair still looked singed, but at least he didn’t smell like smoke. He glanced at his watch and swore. Even if he was a hero, he still had a job to maintain. And if he kept up this act he’d lose it considering he was almost late. Ko couldn’t be predicted of course, his whims were never scheduled and he seemed to be unlucky enough to start them right before Hajime went to work. 

He patted down his hair and tried to make it neater, even with that one clump that stood up no matter what he tried. If Ko’s defining factor was his fluffy white hair, Hajime’s was his ridiculously stubborn hair that stuck up like an arrow. He wore his usual attire, a white button up shirt with a tie and pants. 

He tried to act as normal as possible as he called a taxi and headed to his workplace, a coffee shop next to a library near one of the quieter parts of the city. As he entered the small shop a sense of comfort overwhelmed him. The smell of coffee (which Hajime was worried he was becoming addicted to) mingled with the smell of pastries and flowers. Chiaki had definitely worked her charm again, this little cafe felt like home to anyone who stepped in. 

“Hinata what the heck! You’re ten minutes late and smell like you just jumped in a bonfire!” Mahiru complained, authoritarian as always.  
Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, apologizing.  
“Some stuff came up, but I’m here now at least.”  
Mahiru frowned and walked away after handing him his apron. It was going to be a long day, he could already tell.

####  Nagito’s POV 

After a long day of fighting, Komaeda was wiped out. ‘Dear Haji’ was getting better but Komaeda still had his luck. Any more of the tussling and Haji make have gained an edge on him. Nagito was ecstatic to have such a hopeful opponent, even when he really was getting in the way of his work. 

This wretched city needed to be cleaned. Nagito had only come here a few weeks back and cleared out the other vigilantes. People who didn’t preserve the remaining hope of this desolate place shouldn’t be here. They would rob banks and hurt civilians purely for their own good. And while Nagito may have destroyed properties of where... _she_ once resided, he would never intentionally hurt civilians. The past must simply stay in the past, is all. 

Nagito, after going in the backway of a few alleys, arrived at his house- a small cookie-cutter rental next to a library. The decorations were old fashioned, a 70s style build with warm colors. Certainly not the expected place of a notorious ‘villain’. 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, the residue of smoke still present on him. His palm still ached from using fire, no matter how much he practiced. He pulled his hair back into a makeshift ponytail and changed into less smoky clothing, mask and chain already off. 

He trudged to a wall length bookcase and slid it back to reveal the true cranny of this otherwise inconspicuous house. Sure, the opening was horribly cliche, but it was effective. Nagito stepped into the small doorway to get the true labyrinth of the house, a basement about the size of a bedroom. It had a map of every building owned by _her_ pinned on the wall- some buildings with X’s that symbolized their destruction. In a corner of the room was a workbench used to fuse bombs together that were small enough to tuck in his pocket. There was also a first aid kit and a file cabinet, though both remained dusty. 

Nagito laid his disguise on a corner table before heading back upstairs.  
He still had the day ahead of him, and his first stop was to check out the inviting cafe near the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will be later mentioned why Nagito doesn’t work but the most obvious reason being that arson takes up time to do 😌 . If there’s a direct change in POV I will label it but for now just know that if it’s Hajime’s full name (Not just Haji)- it’s Hajime narrating. If it’s Nagito’s full name (not Ko) then it’s Nagito narrating. 
> 
> -Ske 👹


	3. Calcium Chloride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck turns to good as they finally meet!! Of course they are BOTH obvious, but would a slow-burn be a slow burn if they were smart?

####  Komaeda’s POV 

Komaeda began walking around, taking a leisurely route as he had plenty of time to spare. Being an arsonist did have its perks after all. He never worried about money either, just a few lottery tickets and he’d be set. However, luck was not in his favor at the moment. A little trickle of water hit his cheek, as a sudden overcast loomed over the sky. It was really about to pour, wasn’t it? 

Sure enough, the small sprinkles turned into large raindrops as he hurried to the nearest shelter. He tried to get to the library but it was closed- a completely lost cause. He realized the only place he could shelter in was the cafe, which while it was his actual destination, he wished he would have gone there on a much better time. But seeing as how his hair was turning from fluffy to a wet down mess, he had no other option but to run there to get away from the rain.

####  Hajime’s POV 

The shift had grown long and tiresome. Hajime was sore from that fight and felt drop dead exhausted after standing around making coffee for people. His break was in a couple of minutes so hopefully there wouldn’t be too many customers. He glanced out the window with surprise as he heard the signature sound of rain beginning to pour, the downcast had appeared almost instantly. 

He hurried over to the windows to make sure they were properly shut; the last thing they needed was a leak.

A new person rushed into the cafe to escape the rain, a lean figure with a green jacket and white hair. He had a calm look on his face even if his appearance was relatively disheveled. His hair might have been curly if not for the rain, but it still had the appearance of a cloud- if Hajime had to compare it to something. Looking closer, Hajime could see his angular face and grayish green eyes, a contemplative look on his face. He heard the stranger mutter, only to comprehend it as something along the lines of “Well aren’t I lucky?” with a sudden downcast emotion. 

Hajime suddenly a little stiff with awkwardness, made small talk. What an odd thing to say about something someone couldn’t control.

“That rain was so sudden, wasn’t it? I swore that the day would finally be a sunny one.” The figure’s face morphed into a much lighter expression, and patted his hair in an attempt to fix it. “I’ll admit it’s not my first time of unfortunate timing, but I am glad it led me to such a pleasant cafe. I’ve seen it on my way home after work, but never really got the chance to visit.” 

Hajime smiled at the praise of the cafe. Chiaki had done such a wonderful job turning this place into what it was that Hajime couldn’t help but feel proud about it.

“You live around here? I’m surprised you haven’t been here yet then, it’s pretty popular among the locals. There’s also a few more around here too, focused more on nicer dinners but this one has been popular for early morning runs.” The stranger smiled more this time, a calm look present again on his face. “Unfortunately I’ve only been here about a month, but I’d love to see the other places around here when I get the chance. Maybe you could point them out to me if you’re able?” 

Hajime couldn’t help but be interested in this new person, as childish as it was. He seemed to have a very happy aura around him, but that obviously wasn’t all there was to his personality.

“I’d love to show you around some time, for sure. But as for at the moment, is there anything you want to order?” The man glanced at the menu above Hajime for a moment before deciding on a small tea. “And a name for that?” Hajime questioned, a little intrigued. 

“Hmm… Komaeda is a good name”  
Hajime thought of exactly one person at the sound of the name Komaeda. and that was Ko— but Komaeda had a completely different vibe. No chaotic “haha I am an arsonist and destroy buildings for hope” energy. If anything, Komaeda seemed laid back and unphased.  
.  
.  
.  
It was probably just a coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a coincidence he says, believe him. He definitely didn’t fail geometry 😌


	4. Barium Chloride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chatter more and Komaeda learns about Hajime’s beliefs on the city... and are clueless on the fact that they are enemies, even when Komaeda holds some more radical ideas

####  Komaeda’s POV 

A slight hum filled the cafe, along with the sound of rain on the roof. Nagito sat in a smaller booth next to the window, absently staring at the sheets of rain that fell. For a day that had been so exhilarating earlier, it seemed downright dreary now. The cafe worker who had helped him continued serving customers— most of which had run from the rain. He hadn’t mentioned his name even when Nagito shared his, and while that bothered him a little, he was sure the brown-haired man would open up more. 

He watched as the worker turned on the TV, requested by another customer. God knew why anyone wanted to watch the news (Nagito had a sinking suspicion of what the coverage would be). “New reports of building demolition by the self-named ‘Ko’. This villian’s moves are erratic but our detectives of the Hope Peaks Agency claim that he targets older buildings in the downtown area. His reasons for this are unknown, but be wary. Even with a capable hero in this city, Ko is unpredictable and dangerous— here’s the police force chief with the latest news about the incident.” 

A proud-standing man with dark brown hair and red eyes, Mr. Ishimaru apparently, was shown on screen as he announced the roads that would close down temporarily for cleanup. 

“The police force will work hard to apprehend the villain, along with the work of Haji and other heroes. His moves may be erratic but with the combined abilities of the police and the heroes, Ko’s arson will be stopped soon.”

Komaeda kept a pleasant smile on his face. Even with the Police force’s feeble attempts to put Ko down, he would remain triumphant against those talentless nobodies… but that was for Ko to deal with. Nagito needed to focus on blending in with everyone else. While curly white hair wasn’t a common thing (people could try to connect the dots), Nagito Komaeda was a common citizen who came from a family rich enough that no one wanted to mess with him. Ko was an arsonistic villain with a dramatic personality and long-winded speeches about off-landish things. That much was clear. 

He had enough records to back up any allegations against him, and enough money to pay off any troublesome police officers. Of course Haji was part of the HPA, which was another league of its own. But after her reign, the group was desolate of both people and funds. They’d only have a hero per major city, and even that was chancy. How disgraceful.

A television commentator introduced themselves, but it was covered by the buzz of new murmurs spreading within the cafe. Nagito acted nonchalant, but was gleeful about the recent success. Even with Haji, he still had won time and time again. While some regarded Ko as a spindley wannabe because he lacked the villainous bloodlust (arson not included), others saw him as a catalyst waiting to turn into someone who could bring cities to their knees. Good. After he dealt with her remains, the whole city would see nothing but fire for miles. 

He was snapped out of his train of thought by the brown-haired barista scoffing at the TV before returning to his work. Nagito, suddenly curious by the nonplussed look of him, peered to see what the TV was talking about.  
“... we feel that the hero of this city is incapable of his job— he lacks both skill set and dedication.” Another reporter shakes her head, a silent disagreement.  
“Clearly you misunderstand. Our hero Haji is capable, but Ko just popped up, and at such a high level. He has done wonderfully with the smaller villains, but Ko is a particularly tough thorn in our City’s side—“  
“You think so? He has a mid-grade power and still manages to lose Ko every time. That is the very definition of incompetent, especially considering how obsolete Ko’s power set is”

Nagito sighed, disappointed by how much they were missing. Haji clearly was a hard worker, but Ko had done this sort of business… for a while now. They should give him the benefit of the doubt instead of criticize him. 

Finished with his tea, Komaeda threw away the cup in a garbage pail that sat near the cash register. Looking at the way the barista reacted towards the news, he was inclined to say something.

“...they seem to be treating that hero unfairly… if I were in that position, I’d be rather discouraged.” His voice quieted as he saw that the man had taken interest in his words.  
“If anything, I’d very much have the mindset that if the people I protect see me as incompetent— _then why try to protect them at all?”_ A casual tone for such ideologies.

####  Hajime’s POV 

Hajime closely listened to Komaeda’s sudden talk, even if he was unhappy about what the news had said. Clearly, Komaeda had been watching him because the news was his exact topic of conversation. His words were casually spoken, with a rasp that was more pronounced the more he talked. 

“Then why try to protect them at all?” Komaeda finished his statement, a peaceful tone for such a borderline threatening speech. His eyes almost looked swirly, or maybe it was just Hajime’s imagination. Hajime quickly cleared his throat, an attempt to respond as any person would without thinking too much about what exactly Komaeda said.

“I agree with that—to a degree. No matter how ungrateful a civilization may be… I don’t think a hero should back away because of personal feelings. Where would the world be if they didn’t stand up? Even if… people do take them for granted.” Hajime sighed, not meaning to add personal thoughts to a general statement. But this only amped up Komaeda’s rant, somehow. 

“You talk as if you have experience, even if you seem like a simple barista… no offense.”  
While Hajime was growing aggravated, he needed to continue serving customers.  
“We should talk more. Later.” Sure, Hajime was being abrupt, but he was getting impatient… and he didn’t want to reveal anything because he was multitasking.  
Komaeda only smiled and agreed, as if the the topic of the conversation was merely small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More are coming soon, I’m just spacing out the updates so I don’t lose traction after two days. The newest chapters 7&8 are being written and edited. Chapter 5&6 will be posted tomorrow
> 
> Nagito’s powers are debated by many— some see them as a threat and some see them as child’s play (which is about the same way they think about him too, funnily enough).
> 
> 😌  
> -Ske


	5. Sodium Chloride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaeda talk more as they walk to the market. Komaeda has developed a new admiration for him.

####  Hajime’s POV 

Hajime tugged off his apron and grabbed his bag. He was technically on break, but Mahiru just said she could take his shift. Komaeda still sat in the cafe, much to his disbelief. He seemed to be sticking to Hajime now. He wasn’t really sure why, but it seemed like trouble. 

He walked past the counter and closer to the booth where Komaeda sat— still staring through the window apparently. Komaeda turned as he heard Hajime walk towards him, a pleasant smile on his face. Jeez, who was this guy anyway? He wasn’t disturbing or anything but...he just had an odd atmosphere around him. The rain had stopped, at least. Hajime gave a much more hesitant smile.  
“Hey, where do you live anyway? It’s gotta be closeby, considering you walked here.”

“I’ll tell you, but only if you tell me your name first.”

Hajime laughed a little awkwardly, completely forgetting that he hadn’t even told Komaeda his name. “I’m Hajime Hinata, sorry for not introducing myself sooner.”

“I live in this street actually, that vintage looking house over there.”  
They had walked outside of the cafe now, and Komaeda was pointing at a tiny house down the street past the library.  
“I can’t believe you’ve never been to this cafe then, if that’s how close you live. Have you been to the small farmer’s market in the city park before?”

Komaeda seemed excited to hear of a farmer’s market, which probably meant he didn’t know of its existence until now. 

“I’ve been pretty busy lately, but it's amazing that such a filthy— _I mean_ crowded— city has something as quaint as a farmer’s market.”  
“Did you live in a quieter town before moving here? You definitely don’t seem like a city person.”

Komaeda seemed a bit surprised that Hajime made an observation like that, but he nodded.  
“ I’ve never been the biggest fan of large cities, especially loud ones. I used to live in a place where cows were more common than apartment complexes.”

Hajime didn’t want to prod too much into Komaeda’s past on their first meeting, but he had to ask. He started walking to the park where the market was. “Why’d you move, if you don’t mind me asking? To get a house in a city where property prices skyrocket all the time… you seem pretty well off.”

“... an escape, probably....  
But that’s enough about me, I want to learn more about you. You have a strong ideology for someone living in such a corrupt city.” Komaeda stopped to look at him, which made Hajime self-conscious to say the least. And while Hajime did find the city corrupt, he didn’t expect to hear it from someone like Komaeda. He didn’t even know this person, yet it seemed off-kilter. 

“Anyone who wants to keep their spirits has to have some sort of hope, no matter how bad a situation gets. I… I’m not ignorant of this corruption, but I try to just continue living no matter what. And it’s little things, like helping Chiaki with the cafe.” … or big things, like helping stop a notorious villain from blowing up the city.  
But that’s not the sort of thing you say on a first date… a date? Hajime mentally shook himself, walking again towards the park nearby.  
Komaeda had a shine in his eyes that Hajime hadn’t noticed before, but now it was incredibly present. He grabbed Hajime’s hands and smiled cheerfully with his eyes growing brighter, as if he was clasping the hands of a famous idol.

“Your hope is amazing! I can’t help but feel inspired. Even in the face of trial, you’re just brimming with fighting spirit!”

Hajime was very, very confused.  
“I...uh… thanks?” He noticed they were at the market now, and pulled his hands away to direct them to one of the first stalls. The market was a makeshift group of tents lined up in rows, each with merchandise of tasty treats and homemade knick knacks of all sorts. Komaeda looked like a kid at a candy store. 

Hopefully nothing bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m somewhat nervous about writing dialogue with them, but I bought the actual game so I’m learning a balance. It’s not true that all their interactions are comfortable or happy, in fact they can be kind of unpleasant to eachother sometimes 🤧 hence enemies to lovers. 
> 
> -Ske


	6. Borax

He could have sworn he had brown hair and greenish eyes, not black hair and red eyes. But then again, especially in such a monotonous world, the biggest mystery was himself. He...didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know his name or his family. Only shadowy figures, maybe ideas...

He looked in the large cavernous room, finally registering his surroundings. A singular laugh suddenly filled the room, an insincere and harsh sound.  
“After all those wannabes tried to kill us, I finally thought we’d be able to succumb to despair. But I would never want such a perfect person like you to die in such a trivial way. No… our deaths should only occur after the grand finale!”

He turned to face the voice, and saw it was a girl with wild pink hair and calculating eyes. She noticed his wariness and scoffed, clearly impatient. She was sitting on a chair close to him. He was sitting on some sort of pull out bed, close to a mirror.  
“For someone made to be strong, your mind is about as durable as a toothpick. A measly knock to the head, and boom! Amnesia time number whatever. You always were a shadow to me though, even with your immense talent.”  
“...what?” He took in this information without emotion; he ignored the uneasy feeling.

The girl seemed to switch tones in a second. She now had a teacher-like voice, mature and explanatory. “Izuru Kamukura, you struggle with amnesia and your mind is as brittle as twigs. You’re a super villain and—“ she switches personas again, to a child-like one“—you and I are a super duper amazing team!”

She had inched closer to him, smelling like too-sweet bubble gum. He instinctively scrambled back, his unease making him queasy. He may not know this lady, but she definitely was not a good influence.  
She became pouty and upset, though it was clearly a guise. Her tone was whiny and annoying.  
“Kamukurrraa, don’t be like this. You always have second thoughts when you go through your amnesia fits.” She turned back to her supposed ‘normal’ persona, which reminded him of an obnoxious preening bird.  
“Besides, we both know how this eventually goes. You run off, get bored, and end up crawling back to me because this world is hopelessly peaceful. We fight a region, or country, disappear and then wreak havoc in the next. Only this time, my eyes are set on a very familiar city.  
One of my… past servants have been awfully rebellious. He’s foolish enough to believe I’m dead, but even more of an idiot to think I wouldn’t notice him destroying our old hideouts. Trying to keep me dead, I bet. That fluffy white-haired bastard.”

Izuru had no say in this matter at all. She could be right but—no matter who he was— he knew he wasn’t someone to give into other people’s demands. His voice was still rusty from misuse as he spoke.  
“And if I do leave?”  
The girl gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes, as if dealing with an immature child.  
“We both know I can’t stop you.”  
She leaned even closer and smiled, almost deviously.  
“But~ don’t be surprised when you really do get bored. I know you better then you even know yourself.” She backed away and went through a makeshift door that blended in with the rest of the cavern.  
How absurd.

Izuru looked at the nearby mirror, his face reflecting the same disinterested emotion he felt. He had a gash on his head that was hidden by his hair. It looked like he was wearing a well-fitted suit and dress shoes, with his long black hair to match.  
He stood up to look for an exit and maybe some food. As he walked through the large room he realized it was actually an unused sewer system. Lovely. Maybe that girl was more desperate for hiding places then she let on.  
He saw a grimy ladder leading to a sewer cap. How delightful.  
Izuru climbed up and opened the cap, pushing through to see his location. It looked like a large city area, and he was right in the center. Behind him was a charred remain of an old building that looked like it had been blown up. How weird. Izuru was on a street corner with crosswalks full of many, many people.

A bubbling feeling of panic overtook him. He steadily walked to the place with the least amount of people, which was getting harder to do. Izuru felt like he was being watched, his heart rate jumping fast. Someone ran into him, and then another. He ran, unsure of what direction. The noise was getting worse as he stumbled and someone tried to help him up. The skin contact felt rancid and cold. He couldn’t do this— he was being crowded and stared at, just like those scientists…? He backed away as someone was trying to talk to him. The girl he could handle but these unfamiliar people were foreign and obtrusive.  
“Get away from me.” He said as he instinctively raised his hand. It seemed he was at the edge of a park, but that too was filled with people and tents. The sounds were all white noise, even the nervous energy that came from the people around him. A park policeman was edging closer to him, an apparent threat.  
“Now listen here, boy. Where’s your parents?” The man approached Izuru while everyone backed away, wary of his actions. But to Izuru, it meant nothing.  
“Get away or I’ll…” he didn’t know what he’d do. He was some sort of criminal, according to that girl. But he was defenseless now.  
The police officer grabbed his wrist, leading to a split second decision to let out whatever was pent up. Which at this moment seemed to be a rather large blast of fire. The officer screamed in agony as the flames burned at his face and arms. People started running away as the fire caught the tents aflame too, smoke rising fast. Izuru stood still, his mind completely blank of emotions except for relief.  
They had gone away. The grabbing hands had gone away. His hand was warm from the fire, but he was oblivious to the destruction around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about Izuru- you'll learn more about this AU's backstory soon, including his powers and relation with Junko. It is NOT Junko x Izuru, or Izuru x Hajime. Those both feel very odd to me, especially for what I have planned for this fic. Haha Komahina go brrrr. (Also Komakura 👹)  
> Then next chapter might be submitted in the next day but it depends on motivation. It’s done, but I want to make sure I like everything in it. The perfectionist in me is outraged  
> -ske 😌


	7. Copper Sulfate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three meet after the big blowup, and everyone runs away

####  before the blowup 

Hajime seriously found Komaeda’s uncanny luck absurd. There were little games set up in a couple different places, including fundraiser lotteries. Komaeda had entered in three (because apparently he had enough money it didn’t matter), and bet Hajime 10 bucks that he would only win one. Hajime doubted he’d win any prize at all, so he gladly accepted. 

But now Komaeda was walking with a full paid vacation trip and 10 dollars.  
They were walking around a new row of tents, near the edge of the park.  
“Not to be smug… but you shouldn’t doubt my luck so much. It’s probably my biggest defining trait.”  
Hajime acted upset, but genuinely enjoyed the trip to the park. He just could not believe how ridiculous Komaeda’s luck actually was.  
“How’d you even guess you’d win only one? Seems oddly specific…”  
“I’ll explain, but you have to answer a question in return.”

Oh of course, this again. Komaeda’s way of learning things about Hajime was almost spy-like, a question for a question. It held Hajime on an expectation to answer the question, even if it wasn’t super personal.  
Hajime was hesitant to say the least. But Komaeda hadn’t intruded too much, so it was okay.  
“Alright, if it makes you feel better. Now can you explain?”  
He nodded before continuing.  
“My luck is a cycle. One moment it’s great, the next moment it’s awful. The rain was bad, meeting you was good. One lottery I lost, the other I won. Another lottery I lost as well, but got your ten dollars to account for good luck.”  
Hajime was happy that he was considered to be good luck, even if he was sort of a stranger to Komaeda.  
“So that’s why you said the rain was bad luck... But wait, doesn’t that mean that something bad will happen next?” He glanced at the sky, just to make sure it wouldn’t rain again soon.  
Komaeda smiled peacefully at Hajime’s response. “Yes, that does mean that something bad will happen soo—“

All of a sudden, a scream was heard from across the market. Hajime and Komaeda both looked over to the sound of it, worry spread across their faces. They started walking to where more people began running. Komaeda still looked peaceful, which was weird.  
Hajime put that aside as soon as he saw smoke billow from multiple tents and a charred smell rose into the air. He rushed to the fire which was in a clearing of the park. There lay a police officer on the ground, holding his face in his hands. And close to him was a guy around Hajime’s age with long black hair and red eyes. He looked like a vampire, honestly.  
But this was a much more complicated matter. He just fried that police officer’s face off. If just Hajime was here, he’d probably use his powers to apprehend another villain, but Komaeda was standing there too… what the heck was Komaeda doing here anyway? He was observing the vampire looking dude with curiosity in his eyes, not fear. But it didn’t matter, Hajime needed to solve this without revealing his power. He started stepping forward, only to be stopped by Komaeda. Full of confusion, he stepped back.

“Are you alright? You have a wound on your head.” Komaeda asked tentatively.  
Hajime didn’t even notice the wound, with how dramatic this person’s appearance looked. The stranger also had a scar across his forehead that looked like a jagged crown. He really hoped Komaeda knew what he was doing, or he could get fried too. This man was not part of the HPA, and he just attacked an officer. He reeked of danger.  
The man looked up, his face fully apathetic. He then hid the gash on his forehead before asking Komaeda, “where are we?”  
Hajime could not believe what he was hearing. The police officer had passed out from the pain, but this man was more concerned about where they were?  
Komaeda glanced at Hajime, a signal to be quiet. Jeez, what was it with these weirdos?  
“We’re in Towa City, and this is the city park…Are you alright?  
The black haired man seemed to analyze Komeada, checking to see if he was a threat. He shook his head before disappearing, probably through another power. 

“...what the hell?” Hajime murmured.  
Komaeda turned to look at him, as if he were looking at a jigsaw puzzle.  
“Why did you act like you were about to stop him?” Komeada’s eyes were more intense than before.  
“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Hajime played dumb even if he was covering up his fear. It may have been irrational fear, but Komaeda was stupidly smart.  
Suddenly, Komaeda smiled, the tension of the question gone. “Ah, I’m just overthinking it. You seem like the type to go rushing senselessly in danger anyway.”  
“I— what?”  
Komaeda had an investigative look on his face, but Hajime didn’t have a clue what was going on in his head. But wait— why was Komaeda questioning him when he did the same thing? Hajime’s eyebrow scrunched as he asked  
“If it was so dangerous then how come you almost jumped in too?”  
Komaeda probably didn’t expect to be put on the spot as his body language turned defensive. He seemed to contemplate what he should say, making him seem more mysterious by the minute.  
“...my life isn’t nearly as valuable as someone like yours. With the amount of hope you have, I would be fine being the one who takes the hits.”

Hajime was flabbergasted at Komaeda’s remark, almost angry by his carelessness towards his life.  
“You must be stupid then, considering how much you place a random stranger on a pedestal.” His words were bitter even if he just was concerned. Komaeda truly was an enigmatic person, no matter what sort of smile he put on.  
Komaeda seemed confused by the tone of his words, almost regretful.  
“Hinata, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that—“  
He stopped his words for some reason, apparently lost on what to say. 

Hajime then realized they were in the middle of a crime scene as he heard police sirens getting closer. Komaeda heard them too, and took hold of Hajime’s wrist.  
“We need to go before we get charged for attempted murder or arson!” He started running, Hajime followed even if running from a crime scene felt wrong. He felt his heart race in his chest as he grew worried about what was happening.  
“Where are we going?”  
Komaeda looked back, a bit nervous and disheveled now.  
“My house… unless yours is closer.” He seemed to be out of breath just from the short span of sprinting. Hajime just nodded and ran towards Komaeda’s house.  
God, what a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but I lowkey really like this chapter because it’s a good mix of everything 😌 more coming soon, I have a lot planned
> 
> -Ske


	8. Boric Acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaeda get a little chat from the police.

####  Komaeda’s POV 

They had made it back to his house, though it was no small feat. Komaeda didn’t take Hajime as the athletic type, but clearly that was a misconception. He was more fit then Komaeda was (even with the amount of running around he accomplished as a villain).  
Komaeda closed all the blinds and checked the doors, just as a precaution. Hajime stood at the entryway of his house, still a little shocked.  
“...you should make yourself comfortable. With how thorough I’ve seen the police search for a suspect, I doubt either of us can leave soon. Especially considering that the other man had a similar stature to you.”

Hajime just nodded and slipped his shoes off, looking a little awkward. This had been a really weird turn of events, and Komaeda didn’t know if this was good luck or bad luck. He sat near a coffee table and switched on the local news which coincidentally showed the exact scene they had run from. A reporter showed up to announce what had happened

“I’m hearing that this was an attack from someone with abilities, apparently fire.” Silence fell except for the distance sirens as she listened to her headset.  
“... none of the eyewitnesses think it was Ko, considering that the villain would have been more showboaty about his spectacles. However, they do think a likely suspect is someone they saw running from the scene. Police are checking the nearby area for any leads.”

Komaeda sighed and leaned back in his chair, a little more stressed now. Hajime seemed to understand the issue with the situation as well, catching up quickly for an average citizen.  
Who was he anyway? Komaeda had been poking questions at him the entire time, yet he still seemed to be a large question mark. Like he was hiding something. Maybe he used to be a veteran and didn’t talk about it. That would explain the moral fortitude and the athletic aptitude. Or maybe he had a small ability that he used to his advantage. That certainly would be a more interesting theory. If that was the case, then maybe Komaeda could open up about his ability as well.  
Komaeda realized he was staring at Hajime again, and looked away in a moment of embarrassment. What was he even thinking? He barely knew this dude but he was jumping to conclusions. And Ko’s power skills were no secret. If Hajime connected the dots, Komaeda would have a one way ticket to a jail cell... or a death penalty. And the other issue at hand is that they almost got charged with arson and attempted murder. If Komaeda had that on his record, it would be the death of any bombs he planned. How else was he going to get his materials if he had a felony? 

Hajime sunk into a nearby sofa, looking exhausted. Komaeda sort of just dragged him along after his work, so it made sense. He seemed a little distraught to say the least. He headed to the kitchen after asking, “want anything to drink? I was thinking of making tea.”  
Hajime made a sound of agreement, his gaze still focused on the TV.  
Komaeda took out the kettle and the tea bags, only for a loud knock to interrupt both of them. Well shit.  
He cautiously walked to the door and peered through the peephole, confirming his fear. It was two burly police officers with very defensive body language, almost like they were confronting someone. This can’t be good. Komaeda did what he did best, faked the most pleasant smile as he opened the door.  
“Can I help you?”

####  Hajime’s POV 

Komaeda’s restlessness made him seem a little more normal, even if it still seemed like he wasn’t affected much. Hajime, on the other hand, was a little terrified. If the police searched his name in their database, they’d find the HPA records. Usually when that sort of thing happened, he’d get another point docked against him for revealing his identity. It also raised some concern for Komaeda. Most people saw abilities as a threat, unless you were openly a hero. With some of Komaeda’s beliefs, Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if he was anti-hero.  
His heart rate spiked as he heard a knock on the door. The living room was connected to the kitchen, so he saw Komaeda sigh and walk to the door. From a nearby mirror, he was able to see the reflection of two police officers. Hah, wow. Just his luck. 

Komaeda still looked unphased, if not a bit annoyed as if he had something better to do.  
“Can I help you?”  
The larger of the two officers spoke first, a gruff and scratchy voice with a provincial twang.  
“We’re looking for suspects of a fire, and your house is the most likely hideout.”  
Fear struck Hajime as he realized if they found him, they could make a baseless assumption that Komaeda was helping an attempted murder (Well actually that was a bit irrational but you never know). 

Komaeda yawned, his stature relaxed, probably intentionally.  
“Are you saying I’d go to the trouble of hiding a criminal?” He side-eyed the floor, as if the whole encounter was a waste of time.

“Well— Sir, we need to check your house. If you don’t comply, you’ll be labeled as a main suspect.”  
Hajime’s fears rose, but Komaeda acted like he dealt with this sort of stuff on the daily. 

He laughed a bit maliciously. He took a deep breath, as if to prepare for something.

“Well, _sir,_ I don’t think it takes a genius to realize you don’t have a search warrant. And to search someone for an incident so minor, don’t you think the public would be _outraged_? I am a completely clean citizen, in a filthy dirty city. And for people as incompetent as the police force to barge into my house and pillage through my belongings, it _won’t look very pretty at all_. So I suggest you move along. I can assure you, whatever criminal you saw has mostly likely run off using their abilities. Leave that work for the heroes.”

The police officers looked absolutely lost for a bit, before one just apologized and they both left.  
Hajime was astounded that Komaeda had such good acting skills, especially towards law enforcement. 

Hajime wasn’t scared of the police necessary, but after her reign, they had weapons that could even knock down people with abilities. How did Komaeda act so nonchalant when everything could have been compromised? He was… a really good liar.  
Hajime felt some appreciation towards Komaeda’s remark about heroes. If... if he ever got close enough to Komaeda, would he be able to open up? Not even Chiaki knew, because it would upset her that he risked his life. But Komaeda seemed like a much wilder person. He could probably understand Hajime’s reasons to be a hero, even if he had such a low power grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda definitely feels like the type of person to lie constantly but not for chaotic reasons. Like lying to Hiyoko. He just does it cause it’s easier to get people to do things that way, especially if they don’t trust him. He’s always been somewhat manipulative 🌝  
> Also Hajime you have NO idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. He’s not against heroes but he’s definitely an anti-hero in the sort of sense that he’s a villain 🤧
> 
> Edit: this chapter isn’t very exciting, and I’m taking an itty bitty hiatus because I am on Komahina burnout, big time.  
> -Ske


	9. Potassium Chloride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is set up further. Komeada and Izuru are both curious about each other, but they have yet to really have a conversation. Hajime is oblivious, as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have revitalized my spirits again. I've begun to realize that my goal is to have a chapter every week by this point, but I WILL take some little breaks in between. As for the fic, I was still deciding how the plot would go, and it can be tricky to work out. However, I think the end result will work out well.

####  Chapter 9 

After the police tried to barge in, Nagito had an edge of unease. He’d never been investigated before, probably by luck . Even when he was involved with her… well he didn’t even consider that to be himself. Komaeda stood at the door still, his hand on the handle. His entire body felt twitchy; He clenched his hand to stop it from shaking with adrenaline. Clearly the fight with Haji and then this was taking its course on him. He walked over to sit on the couch near Hinata, sighing with relief.

“...are you alright? That looked stressful, to say the least.” He inched closer to Nagito with a concerned look, and Nagito just responded with a warm smile.  
Seeing Hinata so concerned for him made him happy, for some reason. He had the urge to clasp his hands to assure him it was fine, but he ignored the thought. He put his hands in his pockets before realizing he still had that vacation ticket.  


FULL PAID TRIP FOR TWO TO JABBERWOCK ISLAND!!!! VACATION OF A LIFETIME!

Nagito scoffed as he put the ticket on the nearby coffee table. He went over to finish the tea, as Hajime was staying longer… not that he minded. After the kettle was on the stove, he sat down next to Hinata. He was looking at the ticket with a still present disbelief. Hajime didn’t even know the extent of Nagito’s luck, sadly.

“Do you want the ticket? I don’t need it.” He said lightly. He didn’t have anyone to go with and he didn’t even know if he’d be able to go on a plane anyway.

#### Hajime’s POV 

He turned, a little surprised.  
“Don’t you have some family to go with?” Hajime wouldn’t use the ticket well anyway, he wasn’t close to his family. However, with the lack of family pictures in this house, maybe Komaeda wasn’t either.

Komaeda now held a somewhat uncomfortable smile on his face, oddly enough.  
“Not really anymore… but, well, it doesn’t really matter that much.”

Hajime’s heart felt a little heavy hearing that. Clearly Komaeda had an issue with his family; If they didn’t like him or if they had passed away, he didn’t know. Feeling insensitive, Hajime looked away.

Komaeda seemed to notice this and tried to change the topic, hoping to continue the flow of conversation.  
“Well, regardless, you should keep it.” Hajime was surprised as Nagito laid it in his hand, as if he wasn’t going to take it back.

He murmured, “if you say so…” though it sort of nagged him. It was Komaeda’s win, after all.  
He tucked it into his pocket, now unsure of what to say. But something was bugging him.

“Komaeda.. why did you run towards that dude? He’s clearly some kind of vigilante, not even authorized by the HPA.”

Komaeda laughed a little before continuing, “well, I suppose it was irrational of me is all. But I’m surprised you know anything about a superhero organization like that. Do you have some kind of family there or something?”

Komaeda was clearly probing for information, and changing the topic.

“No, I’m as normal as can be, in fact, I’m a little bit boring.” Hajime felt a little bitter having to talk bad about himself, but it was somewhat necessary.

Komaeda only frowned at this, which was confusing.  
The kettle finally rang as the water was steaming. Komaeda rushed over to the kitchen, with Hajime still lost in his thoughts. 

Did Komaeda know that guy? He seemed perfectly content in the danger, as if he knew nothing bad would happen to him. And that only meant one of three things. Either  
A. He knows the dude  
B. He has powers  
C. He doesn’t care about his life

actually—it could be all three, now that he thought about it. His weird enigmatic persona and his off-kilter ranting could definitely make someone chalk him off as a low-ranker of power. People like that (not including Hajime) often found themselves to be inferior, especially considering how the news talks about them nowadays. 

If he knew the dude, it would explain his odd compassion for him. Or maybe he was just incredibly reckless.  
Komaeda finally brought in some tea, carefully holding two cups.

“I’m assuming just regular tea is fine? As much as I love being a tea snob, I always buy the cost-effective kind.”

###  Later that night 

#### Komaeda’s POV 

After Hajime left, Komaeda could finally breathe easy. For some reason, his nerves were shot when he was around him; which was weird considering that Hajime had a grounded presence. He shook his head before entering his basement, tea cups still littering the table.

Komaeda marked the next building on the list. At the rate he was going, it would take him at least another two months to blow up all the dilapidated buildings.

And… that just wasn’t time he had.

He had hoped to get two buildings a day, but obviously he got a little sidetracked. With Hajime, the rain, and the fire that man had started, Komaeda had gotten too distracted.  
Speaking of that man… he clearly was in some distress. 

Hajime almost seemed hellbent on fighting him, surprisingly. (that wasn’t the topic at hand, however) Komaeda wished Hajime hadn’t been there, so Komaeda could try to befriend him. But it wouldn’t have changed much, with how flighty that man was. Hopefully he’d see him again.

Komaeda began wiring the next bomb up, his experienced hands rigging it up easily. After being taught these skills by an acquaintance of sorts, Komaeda prided himself as an amateur bomber (even if the title certainly had a negative connotation). 

This bomb specifically was made to be put in the bottom floor of the building he planned to target, so a much more stealth mission would be carried out tomorrow. 

Waves of dizziness hit Komaeda, and he slumped on a wall to stabilize himself. Maybe he had done too much today…

Through more sluggish movements, he completed his task and went upstairs. Without much more thought, he finally went to sleep.

###  The next morning 

#### Izuru’s POV 

Blood dripped from the still present wound, much to the annoyance of Izuru. Things were more complicated right now, and it was unpleasant. Izuru knew that regardless of the situation, things would end up… boring… eventually. Even now, the continuous bustle of this ridiculous city became predictable.

The only thing that was even remotely interesting to Izuru was the white haired man. Of course, the run in seemed trivial. But for some reason, he was intriguing. Asking if Izuru needed help when he had just sent fire to the farmers market was incredibly stupid, to say the least. If Izuru was a wicked person (though he didn’t actually consider himself evil anyway), he could have easily struck the man down. Well, perhaps that was an overstatement. Izuru still didn’t know the extent of his power, much less the limits.

Regardless, he was unsure of what to do. He knew that obnoxious girl was waiting for him, with that condescending I-told-you-so smile. He didn’t understand what her spiel was, but he wasn’t planning on cowering down to her predictions anytime soon. 

But the biggest issue at hand was where Izuru could live. If he went with that girl, he’d be living with the rats. If Izuru used the white-haired man’s compassion, maybe he’d be able to find a living space quicker. Izuru wasn’t naive enough to forget that most acts of kindness only came with so much help. But… it was an idea.

It was morning now, unfortunately. Due to Izuru’s accidental stunt, many police were searching for him. Of course that made finding a place to live much harder. But Izuru knew he wasn’t the type to admit defeat, especially for something as insignificant as the police force.

He was currently on the third floor of a rather ancient-looking building, a place so thoroughly covered in grime that dust floated in large particles. Not the most homey place around, though he wasn’t going to complain.

His luck ran very short very quickly though.

He heard glass break about two levels down and was struck with unease, once again. It couldn’t have been the police, they would have broken down the door. But everything became increasingly clear as an even larger sound erupted from below him, as well as the rumbling under his feet.

Understanding the situation quickly, he ran to a nearby window and jumped through it. It was like a scene from an action movie, as Izuru tumbled down two stories of buildings before landing feet-first on the concrete below. 

How he wasn’t injured, he didn’t know. His blood rushed from the adrenaline as he searched to find out why his temporary home had been unearthed. A very conspicuous clue was standing close by.

_A man with white hair._

The man in question turned around at the sound of Izuru landing, his face completely open with surprise. Izuru would be almost amused, but he instantly made the connection of who this bomber could possibly be.

  
“Are you… who I think you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Izuru recognize him as??  
> I mean, I already know, but if I write anymore I'm going to develop a hunchback from not having a proper desk when I write. I'm very happy to be posting again though.  
> Also!! I tend to use words that I learn from English class, so I apologize if the vocabulary is excessive. It helps me apply newly learned words to essays if I can use them in this context, so really its just a sort of 'why not?' situation.  
> (word counter is yelling at me rn for using bigger words and not being accessible to some people)  
> Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or just like the fic, it really helps keep me motivated 
> 
> -Ske


End file.
